


Furry Facsimiles

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Kittens, M/M, Other Minor Implied Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you give a group of superheroes that have everything they need? Avenger kittens, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Facsimiles

"What have we got?"

"You know how some mad scientists aren't totally crazy, just misguided?" Sitwell says and points through the viewing window into the containment unit below. "Well this one decided that giving each of the Avengers kittens that look and act like them would be sweet."

"Look and _act?"_ Phil asks as he steps closer to the window. 

Down in the containment area are four kittens happily romping about. They would look like normal short-haired kittens if not for their colorations and patterns. Phil watches the two largest kittens – one green all over with a tuft of dark hair on the top of his head and the other dark blue with patches of silver and a tuft of golden blonde hair – play fight and jump all over each other. The bright red kitten with a golden face and triangle patch of blue on his chest is poking curiously at the automatic food dispenser and doesn't see the other two rolling toward him. The three of them then knock into the blue kitten, who sits up and reveals a white star on his chest. All four of them tussle on the ground while a fifth kitten – all black except for a mane of red hair – watches disdainfully off to one side. Phil starts to think that one of the Avengers has been left out when a blur of grey fur pounces from an unseen perch, tackling the whole group down into a heap.

Sitwell and the other agents looking on laugh as Black Widow chases Hawkeye around the room, both of them jumping onto shelves and various items gracefully with little care for gravity. Phil turns away from the window just as Widow makes a successful leap onto Hawkeye's back, looking at Sitwell expectantly.

"So the scientist claims that he's gotten samples of the Avengers' DNA and spliced it with the kittens," Sitwell says, tearing his eyes away from the window to face Phil. "From what our scientists can tell, the kittens are harmless unless you view cuteness as a weapon."

"Where is this scientist?"

"Down in interrogation. He's pretty harmless too. We'll probably end up recruiting the guy."

"Why exactly am I here?" Phil asks. "Since everything and everyone involved is so harmless?"

Sitwell smirks. "You're invited over to the Tower for Christmas Eve, right?"

"The director actually wants to give the Avengers a litter of genetically engineered kittens?!"

"Well…" Sitwell shrugs.

"They're harmless. I get it." Phil sighs and glances back down into the room. All the kittens are now huddled together in a pile and napping. "Fine. Pack them up."

~^~

"It's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Jane squeals as she reaches into the large box, pulling Thor out and hugging him to her chest.

"Wow. Maybe the guy was trying to kill us with cute," Darcy suggests and rubs her cheek against Captain America's blue fur.

"Mine isn't cute," Tony protests, "he's handsome."

Pepper laughs and rolls her eyes, gently snagging the squirming kitten from Tony's grasp. Bruce has his arm held aloft, grinning happily with Widow walking daintily across it while Natasha watches with Hulk cradled in the crook of her arm. Everyone seems delighted with their new pets and Phil uses their distraction to peer into the box for the remaining kitten.

Hawkeye looks up at Phil expectantly and he stops resisting temptation, running a finger along the top of the kitten's head. He smiles when it starts to purr audibly and bump at his hand for more pets, deciding that it's safe to take the kitten out of the box for closer inspection. Hawkeye and Widow are the smallest of the kittens and Hawkeye has the most complex colorations of them all. The top of his head is a dark blonde, his body and back legs a dark grey, with a burgundy patch on his chest. Hawkeye's face and front legs are tan with small black stripes near his right, front paw. It is the kitten's eyes, however, that are the most startling – the same mix of greens, blues, and golds as the man himself.

"Hey! JARVIS said there was something I needed to see?"

Phil looks up as Clint walks into the room, clearly having just come up from the range. Phil fights a blush when Clint's eyes take in the room and land on him – catching him red, or more accurately, cat-handed. The look on Clint's face is indecipherable as he steps closer to Phil, only breaking eye contact to look down at Hawkeye. Phil has to swallow past a sudden lump in his throat at how Clint's eyes soften as he gently strokes the kitten's fur, making no move to take him from the cradle of Phil's hands.

"This must have been what Sitwell was mumbling about yesterday. Genetically engineered Avenger kittens?"

"Yes," Phil answers and winces internally when his voice comes out as a breathless whisper.

Clint looks back up and meets his eyes. "Think the scientist would make me one to order?"

"Why?" Phil asks, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Don't you want this one?"

Clint hums noncommittally. "I was thinking black with a white collar and cuffs by his front paws, dark hair on his head with breathtaking blue eyes."

"That's what you'd like?"

Clint nods and smiles, moving closer until there is only enough space between them to keep from squashing the kitten.

"Hawkeye will need someone to cuddle with."

Phil searches Clint's eyes for sincerity and finds only fondness tinged with attraction. 

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

Clint's smile widens and Phil leans forward to kiss it. 

_fin_


End file.
